


Oops, Wrong Year!

by ahsokatano



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Oneshot, Superwho, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokatano/pseuds/ahsokatano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first oneshot to fill in while I'm working on the PJO story. hope you guys like it!</p><p>inspired by the artwork on page two of  http://tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com/tagged/my-spn-art</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oops, Wrong Year!

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot to fill in while I'm working on the PJO story. hope you guys like it!
> 
> inspired by the artwork on page two of http://tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com/tagged/my-spn-art

_Vwoorp. Vwoorp. Vwoorp._

The feeling of wind on his back and the strange whooshing sound made Dean Winchester turn around in confusion, as well as causing his brother Sam to look up from the book he was reading.

Right there, in the middle of the bunker… _something_ was materializing.

Dean turned back around to Sam, a quizzical look on his face, but the younger Winchester looked just as confused as he was.

“What the hell…” Dean muttered as he looked towards the noise once again. The thing had fully materialized now. It was a large blue box that read: POLICE BOX: PUBLIC CALL.

Suddenly, the doors to the blue box opened, and a man a tweed jacket, red bow tie, and pants that were too short for his legs stuck his head out.

“Dean!” The man exclaimed in a British accent. _What the fuck is a British guy in a police box doing in the bunker and how the hell did he get here?_

“I need to talk to you!” The guy continued. “And your husband.”

The Winchester brothers stared at the man in shocked silence for a few moments before they actually came to their senses again. Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple times before actually being able to speak.

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded. “How did you get in here? And for God’s sake, this is my _brother_!”

The British guy stepped out of the blue box completely, making frustrated gestures with his hands and shaking his head. “No, your husband! You know, the one with the messy hair and the scruff. And that awful trenchcoat he’s always wearing.”

Dean felt the back of his neck heat up once he realized who the guy was talking about.

Sam was apparently as shocked as he was, because from behind Dean, he said in a slightly anxious voice, “ _Dude_.”

After a few moments of shocked and awkward silence, the British guy pursed his lips and something like realization dawned in his eyes. “Oh _no_. Not again. Sorry, what year is this, exactly?”

Dean was still too surprised to speak, so Sam piped up from behind him. “Um, 2014?”

The stranger smacked himself in the forehead. “Oh! Of course. That makes sense. So sorry. Wrong year!” He turned himself around and walked back into the police box. He waved his hand in goodbye and yelled, “Toodles!” as he shut the door behind him.

Then, just as it had appeared in the bunker, the mysterious blue police box vwoorped its way into nothingness, leaving behind two very confused hunters with some very interesting thoughts.


End file.
